Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation panel installed in an image processing apparatus and to a manner of display of operation in accordance with an operation for executing a function.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, complex image processing apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals) have been widely used. An MFP is an image processing apparatus, also called a multifunction printer, in which copy, network printing, scanner, fax, and BOX functions as a document server are all combined in one.
An image processing apparatus is generally installed with an operation panel for executing operations of image processing, and it is important to make it a user interface easily operated.
In this respect, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-020616 proposes a technique in which a display region is divided in accordance with user information and situations, assuming that a plurality of users operate a display device. However, when a screen with a narrow operation region of the operation panel is divided, the operation region becomes even narrower and becomes difficult to operate.
On the other hand, abbreviated addresses registered therein are often displayed on the operation panel of an image processing apparatus, for example, in a scanner or fax. In a case where a large number of abbreviated addresses are registered, when a user searches the displayed abbreviated addresses for a desired address and does not find the desired abbreviated address in the screen, the user presses, for example, a page down key in the screen to change the pages to search. The number of abbreviated addresses to be displayed in a display region of an operation panel is limited under the constraint of the screen, and complicated operations may be required in some cases. In order to cope with this, for example, flick operation, which is a function equivalent to a page down key, may be employed to scroll the abbreviated addresses displayed in the display region.
However, the screen of the operation panel of an image processing apparatus is narrow, and a number of setting keys have to be arranged in one screen. Therefore, the range of a region for accepting input is narrow, which is a problem in improvement in operability.